1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a storage apparatus and method of processing a plurality of pieces of client data and, more particularly, to an efficient data processing method and apparatus for collecting and transmitting client-specific data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a communication system, amounts of data to be transmitted are different and generation times of the data are different according to clients in a data processing scheme in which different types of a plurality of pieces of client data, such as a transmitter, a receiver, and a transceiver (or a terminal), are required to be processed. In general, different pieces of client data are stored in individual memories and the size of a memory according to each piece of client data is not uniform. Accordingly, when a client-specific memory configuration is used in a conventional data processing method, memory area efficiency may deteriorate due to some small sized memories. Further, a client-specific memory configuration has an issue in that memory size increases in proportion to the amount of data to be processed by a processor at one time and has a burden of arranging and designing a larger memory since, even though an amount of data of each client varies depending on an operation scenario, the memory of each client cannot be redistributed (e.g. reallocated).